<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pressure and Time by cmk418</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794954">Pressure and Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418'>cmk418</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Firefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a little pressure and a little time, River might be able to wear down Zoe's defenses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>River Tam/Zoë Washburne</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pressure and Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was going to go to the markets on Persephone. Would you like to come?”</p><p>“Not today, River.”</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>“I picked up some food. I thought we might have a picnic.”</p><p>“Gotta work with Mal on our next job.”</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>“Zoe…”</p><p>“Just leave me alone.”</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>After a while, Zoe noticed that River seemed quiet. She wandered onto the bridge one evening while River sat in the pilot’s chair, staring out into the Black.</p><p>“Brought you something.” Zoe set one of Wash’s dinosaurs on the control panel.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Pilots,” Zoe murmured and sighed. “Always wearing me down.”</p><p>“Stay with me?”</p><p>“All right.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>